Blake Shepard
Blake Shepard (born July 23, 1984 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Meggi Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Ryuusei Ogiwara *Ace Attorney (2018) - Robert Hammond (ep11) *Air Gear (2007) - Agito/'Akito' *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Gu (ep1; Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Masa, Oshima, Additional Voices *Amnesia (2014) - Ikki *Another (2013) - Ikou Takabayshi, Additional Voices *Bloom into You (2019) - Tomoyuki Ichigaya *Campione! (2013) - Godou Kusanagi *Clannad (2010) - Avid Fan, Basketball Club Member (ep16), Candidate (ep17), Classmate (ep11), Clerk A (ep13), Guy at Store (ep23), Male Student (ep1), Male Student (ep2), Punk (ep17), Rugby Player (ep5), Student (ep14), Student (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep22), Student (ep24) *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Laito Sakamaki *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Kurokawa *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Kazuhito Harumi *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Yumeji Fujiwara *E's Otherwise (2006) - Yuuki Tokugawa (eps19-26) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Leonard Testarossa *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Senior Fuwa (ep4), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Kato's Cousin, Male Student (ep1), Wimpy Student (ep7), Additional Voices *Ghost Stories (2005) - Classmate (ep2), Keita (ep3) *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Tatsuya Madoka, Terumichi Madoka *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Jose, Additional Voices *Haikyu!! (2015) - Hisashi Kinoshita (ep2) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Souji Okita *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Souji Okita *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011) - Tejima (ep1), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Yasukuni Yoshino *Innocent Venus (2007) - Yosaku, Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Hitoshi Tonomura (ep5; Announced) *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Dragon Long *Madlax (2005) - Maurice Lopez (ep6) *Magikano (2007) - Delinquent B (ep1), Additional Voices *Mayo Chiki! (2014) - Sakamichi Kinjiro *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Ryuunosuke Sakamoto *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Pilot 2, Rescuer (ep2), Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Liang (ep4; Announced) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012) - Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Baby Cocoa Plant (ep19), Baby Snail, Bat (ep15), Black Bear (ep1), Brown Bird (ep4), Chestnut (ep18), Dopey Bear, Fishie, Hamster, Red Hair Punk (ep5), Red Panda, Skeleton Warrior (ep15), Tezuka, Young Rod (ep16) *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Souji Jikukawa, Minotaur *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Hojo (ep5) *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Hiro Hiyorimi *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - S.LT. Martis *ReLIFE (2016) - Kazuomi Oga (Announced) *Red Garden (2007) - Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Len Fuma, Spy (ep1) *Shattered Angels (2008) - Jin Oogami *Shin chan (2011) - Oliver Oliver (ep77) *Tactics (2006-2007) - Kantaro Ichinomiya *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Asai Nagamasa *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Hyoue Janfus, Lamber, Librarian A (ep5), Ronkeny, Yukizona Harumi, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Luke Ainsworth *Tokyo Majin (2009) - Ryuji Yashiro, Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Shishiou (Announced) *tsuritama (2013) - Duckmen, Urara (ep12), Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Yoshiki Kusanagi, Young Lucif (ep12), Additional Voices *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Kiyota, Yandere Boy (ep2), Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Shibuki Kujira *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Allen Ridgeley *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices *Planzet (2012) - Hiroshi Akishima 'Movies - Dubbing' *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Student Council Member, Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 (2006) - Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Souji Okita *Halo: Legends (2009) - O'Brien (ep7) *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Yukio Hamaguchi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:American Voice Actors